Experiments and Fantasies
by livsgirl
Summary: This is basically pure smut set when the women first started dating and sleeping with each other.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will be basically pure smut again. Giving everyone fair warning. This story will be based at the beginning of their relationship and them trying new things and fullfilling each others fantasies.**

* * *

Alex began fidgeting on the bed when she heard Olivia's key in the door. It was a now or never time as she looked at the assortment of strap-on's she had bought earlier. They were all different sizes, shapes, and colors. She just hoped that Olivia would find one that she wouldn't mind using on the blonde. Preferably the one she had used on herself earlier when she had gotten home. That one had filled her and hit her just right and god did she come when she imagined it was Olivia working it in and out of her. Now all she had to do was work Olivia up to it.

It had been almost a month ago when she brought it up to her after one of their marathon love making session they had. At first the detective had been hurt thinking that she wasn't giving the attorney everything she needed in the bedroom. Alex had done her best to explain that it wasn't that. Just her alone was more than enough but she wanted to feel the fullness of a strap on knowing that it was her using it on her.

Olivia had gone on to further explain that she was scared she would hurt the blonde by using one. She had never used one before and with something like that she was sure her father side would become present. Alex had assured her that she was not worried about the aggressive/dominate side coming out.

Alex having to reassure Olivia reminded her of the time that she wanted to try having her ride her face. Olivia was terrified of hurting the blonde so she had refused. Until the one time that Olivia was moving up the bed toward her and Alex had waited till she was in the perfect position without her realizing it. In no time at all she had slid down the bed until she was directly under Olivia. Olivia tried to move from her but Alex grabbed her hips and held her there.

"Let me" She whispered as she carefully ran her tongue through Olivia's soaked folds. The tensing of her legs led Alex to believe she was going to remove herself form that position so she quickly took a few more licks wanting to taste her even more. Then to her surprise Olivia settled over her mouth and began to ride her. She almost came on the spot when she realized that Olivia was not only soaked but was coating it all over her face.

She quickly began to thrust her tongue in and out of Olivia's tight opening. The feel of her muscles tightening around her tongue was unlike anything else she had felt before. She would only pull her tongue out to circle and apply pressure to her now extremely swollen and begging clit. The first time she did Olivia bucked so hard and she could feel her juices pouring out of her and all over her face. Oh god. At that moment she knew she had to come with her.

"Ride me fast and ride me hard' She ordered as she pulled back taking a deep breath in "I want you to come on my face."

The look in Olivia's eyes asked her if she was sure but that was quickly stopped when she saw the look of pure, raw hunger and need in Alex's eyes. At that moment whatever the woman had asked for she would have given to her. She knew it was going to be a hard orgasm she could fill it building like never before as she did what she was ordered to do. What sent her flying over the edge and climaxing twice as hard as what she already was when she saw movement and looked over at the mirror. There Alex Cabot was pleasuring herself while she rode her face.

She was memorized at watching the fingers work their way in and out of her and then trail up to circle her clit. There was no denying how wet she was. Hell when Olivia actually took the time to concentrate on what was happening she could hear the slurping wetness as she worked herself over the edge. The moan she felt vibrate every bit of her being coming from Alex was all it took. She ground herself down even more onto Alex's face as she screamed her release for all to see. Never once breaking visual on Alex fingering herself.

Just when she was about to raise up off Alex she watched her insert a third finger and curve them just right. That was all it took for her to come undone again over Alex. Of course the deciding factor was when Alex screamed her release into her already throbbing, clenching, center. She had finally fallen forward and lifted herself off Alex.

"That we will be doing again." Alex said as she inhaled a much needed breath of air.

Olivia had stretched out next to Alex and gently pulled her fingers from her tight clenched sheath and brought them to her lips. She groaned when she took all three in her mouth cleaning them off before leaning down and kissing Alex with all her might. The taste of themselves mixing in their mouth brought on a new level of excitement for both of them.

"Do you always pleasure yourself in that position?" Olivia asked her when she had finally found her voice. She knew she wasn't Alex's first female lover but god she wanted to be her last that was for sure.

Alex turned red and started to look away but was stopped by Olivia "hey it's just me here" Olivia whispered in a clam voice "To be honest that had to be one of the hottest things I have ever watched."

"Sometimes. Especially when I am extremely turned on while I'm practicing my oral skills."

"If you asked me they have hit perfection." Olivia said reaching down and kissing Alex with every ounce of her being "And that was so damn hot I would love to watch it again."

"You want to watch me masturbate?" Alex asked intrigued by what Olivia had let slip.

"Yes I do" Olivia answered knowing that she had already opened a gate that Alex would not let stay closed. Alex had become bound and determined to make everyone of her fantasies come true since they had started dating months ago.

"Who knows one day that fantasy may come true." Alex whispered as she snuggled into Olivia before drifting off.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Same disclaimer applies as before. I'm glad everyone enjoyed the first chapter and would like to see it continued. Hope everyone enjoyes this one just as much as the last one. As always reviews are welcomed.**

* * *

Boy did her fantasy come true it did about a week later. They had gone out to dinner and a movie then took a leisure walk through central park before heading back to her apartment. Alex instructed her to take a chair into the bedroom she was going to need it. She had started to question her when she was silenced by a kiss and then told her fantasy was coming true tonight.

At that moment in time she thanked the lord above she had became a cop and a top notch detective because without that training she was pretty sure she would have crumbled to the floor unable to take the chair to the bedroom as asked. She followed Alex into the bedroom with the chair and placed it where she was ordered to place it. Yes Detective Olivia Benson who never took orders from anyone gladly took them from Alex Cabot in the bedroom.

"Sit" Alex ordered and couldn't help but smirk when she was quick to obey. She had heard the rumors running around that she bet Olivia was as bossy in the bedroom as she was out of it. For a brief moment she had thought about telling them that it was an equal give and take but decided to let them live with their dreams. After all bless their hearts if she had anything to say about it in their dreams was the only place they would ever know about it. She had every intention of becoming Olivia's first, last, and only female lover.

She waited until brown eyes had connected with hers before continuing with what she wanted to say "Honey if at any point you would like to see something or have me do something specific let me know. If you have had your fill and want to join please do. This is one hundred percent for you. I want you happy and satisfied."

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Olivia stated although she would never admit it she was silently praying that she wouldn't change her mind.

"I know baby' Alex husked out turned on even more by the out she was given. That she had come to realize was why she loved trying new things with Olivia. Unlike with past lovers no would stop her mid lick if she was so inclined to stop it.

"I want to give you this pleasure. Will you allow me?" She asked Olivia giving her the same out she was just given.

Olivia simply nodded but held her hands out for Alex.

Alex smiled as she reached out and allowed Olivia to pull her to her. After their first few love making sessions Alex discovered that despite her bad ass persona Olivia loved to cuddle before and after. For Alex feeling that love before, during, and after their love making intensified it for her ten folds.

Alex settled onto Olivia's lap and laid her head on her chest listening to her heartbeat. They sat there like that no words exchanged just subtle touches and a few kisses. Nothing to deep or to intense. Alex sighed the same content sigh she always sighed at times like these and melted into Olivia's touches.

After a few minutes Olivia gently raised her head so that she could look into her eyes. They sat like that holding each other's gaze until Olivia arched an eyebrow at her. Her final question of are you sure?"

Alex reached up and captured her face in between her hands and traced the outline of her lips with her thumbs. She slowly leaned forward and captured the lips in a searing kiss that left both women light headed and gasping for air when they broke contact. Taking a moment to ground herself Alex stood and removed herself reluctantly from Olivia's arms.

"Undress with me?" Alex asked as she began to unbutton her shirt.

Olivia stood holding her gaze and matching her button for button. In perfect synch their shirts fell from their bodies onto the floor. In the same gentle and easy manner as they had removed their shirts they did the same with their pants and the rest of their clothing till they were standing before each other naked.

"Beautiful" Olivia murmured as she raked her eyes up and down the taut body of her lover.

Alex who in the past never appreciated the gaze of a lover when she was naked did a three sixty so Olivia could drink in every inch of her. She did a half of turn again before looking over her shoulder and batting her eyes at Olivia.

"Did you like what you saw?" She husked out as she placed one knee on the bed.

Olivia unable to find any moisture in her mouth since it all went south simply nodded.

Alex smiled as she fell forward placing her ass on display for Olivia. "I'm glad you did."

Olivia groaned and fell back into the chair.

Once Alex had reached the top of the bed she turned and laid herself out for Olivia. She began massaging her breast with both hands. Bringing them up as high as she could and lowering her head so she could flick her tongue across the nipple that was begging for attention.

"Suck them' Olivia ordered not realizing she had spoken.

Alex licked her lips as she connected her eyes with Olivia's and then as ordered she sucked on the nipple of her right breast while flicking the tight throbbing bud on her left breast.

"Switch"

"Like this' Alex moaned out as she drug her tongue between the breast till she could suck on the left breast. She could see how the light glistened off of Olivia's tight curls from where she sat. She raised her head up and smiled when she noticed that Olivia was squirming in her seat.

"You really like this don't you baby?"

Olivia groaned as she gripped the arms of the chair with a death grip.

"Let me relieve your pressure" Alex said as she started to scoot back down the bed.

"NO" Olivia growled she was determined to watch Alex "Pleasure yourself please."

Alex smiled and laid back opening her legs wide so Olivia could see how wet she was. The sharp intake of air and the almost black with desire eyes told her how much she enjoyed the view before her.

"Can you take three at once?" Olivia asked suddenly wanting to join.

She was so dripping wet she was pretty sure she could be fisted at that moment. Instead of answering the question she trailed her hand down her body till she was at her opening.

"Three it is' Alex said as she quickly thrust three fingers deep into herself. She screamed out and arched into the intrusion.

"Oh god." Olivia groaned as her hand began to trail down her body. "How does it feel?"

"It is so tight" Alex moaned out "so tight. I can feel my muscles contracting trying to stretch to a customize themselves to the fullness."

"Pull them out and suck on your fingers"

Alex smiled liking how Olivia was relaxing into the role playing they were doing. She slowly pulled her fingers out and then raked her fingers through the wetness. She made sure she had Olivia's undivided attention when she removed her fingers from her drenched, throbbing pussy. She smirked on the inside when she watched her swallow hard at the wetness just dripping from her fingers. She inserted all three fingers into her mouth and sucked them clean. Closing her eyes and moaning when she imagined they were Olivia's fingers instead of her own.

"Come baby." Olivia pleaded.

Alex stopped instantly thinking she wanted her with her.

"No make yourself come please."

"Want to make it together?" She asked as she saw that Olivia was circling her opening and clit.

"I want to watch you but I'm not sure if I can hold out."

Alex made a decision at that moment. She was off the bed and on her knees in front of Olivia. She pushed her hand to the side and used her thumb to open her up for her devouring. She groaned realizing she had never had Olivia so wet before and dove in. The amount of liquid she found there was heaven to her. She licked, sucked, and fucked her with her tongue until she screamed her release for all to hear. God she loved that sound.

She leaned up and kissed Olivia once she had stroked her back down from her high.

"You haven't?"

"No baby."

"Please for me now please." Olivia begged

"Still want three fingers?" She asked determined to make this about her fantasy.

"If you can take it."

"Oh I'll take it for you." She said as she slid back on the bed. Without any of the foreplay before she quickly inserted the three fingers back into herself and began a steady rhythm of pumping in and out. She wanted to watch Olivia's responses but the more she did it the more she was throwing her head back.

Olivia sat mesmerized as Alex pumped faster and harder in and out of herself. The only thought going through her mind was god she wanted to know what it felt like. She had only used two fingers on her girlfriend and that was pretty tight. Three would probably be heaven. Then the thought crossed her mind of all four fingers. She just knew that tightness would send her over the edge. She jumped to Alex when she screamed her name during her release.

"I'm right here baby." Olivia whispered as she covered her sweat soaked body with her own. When she felt Alex remove her finger s she quickly inserted three of her own and groaned at the feel. Alex arched into the intrusion once again. "I wanted to know what it felt like to have three fingers deep in you."

"Tight isn't it."

"God yes." Olivia groaned out. "What will four feel like?"

"Go slow and find out."

Olivia looked down at Alex and smiled. A simple nod had her maneuvering her had so that she could slip the fourth finger into Alex. The tightness was beyond amazing.

"No more" Alex cried out "let me adjust"

"You can take it" Olivia said as she covered her mouth with hers to muffle the scream as she placed four fingers deep into Alex.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia froze when she realized what she had done. Alex had said no and she continued. She could feel the bile building in the back of her throat and there was nothing more she wanted to do then to throw up and then kill herself. Her worse nightmare had come true. She had become her father.

Alex instantly recognized the change in Olivia. She knew that her brain had finally registered that she had said no but knowing her it never went past those words. The last thing she wanted was her to pull out right now. The simple intrusion was enough to almost send her over the edge and she was pretty sure if she pulled out and left now she would die.

"Don't you dare." Alex growled as she wrapped her legs around Olivia and locked her ankles holding her in place. "I swear if you pull out now I will die."

"I can't I can't." Olivia whispered as fear laced her throat.

"You can and you will" Alex whispered into Olivia's ear "I have never been as filled as I am this moment. No one has stretched me and taken me the way you are at this moment. Do you fill how wet I am?"

Olivia nodded unable to find her voice.

"That my love is all because of you."

Olivia pulled back and stared into Alex's desire filled eyes. There was no sign of pain or discomfort just pure love. She thought she had died and went to heaven when she felt Alex tighten her muscles and loosen them again.

"Do you like that?" Alex asked repeating the contractions again.

Olivia's only response was a groan as her head fell back when her muscles tightened around her fingers once again. She had never felt something as wonderful as she was feeling at that moment.

"God Alex."

"Yes" Alex moaned out as she began to move against Olivia's fingers taking more and more grinding her hips against her hand.

"I'll hurt you."

"If you stop I will." Alex moaned "But right now I need you to fuck me like never before. I have got to come like this."

Olivia growled as she slowly began to move her fingers in and out of Alex's tight, soaked, folds. She could feel Alex contract her muscles and pull her even deeper when she thrust back in.

"Hard" Alex begged as she began to claw Olivia's back

"Alex"

"Harder" Alex ordered as she bit down on Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia groaned when Alex bit down on her shoulder. The pain was exquisite and just what she needed for encouragement. She braced herself on one arm and slammed her fingers home. She thought she had hurt Alex when she screamed and rose up off the bed. She would have stopped if it wasn't for Alex screaming more and harder. The nails digging in her back spurred her on even more.

Alex rose up and screamed the first time Olivia slammed all four fingers into her hard like she asked. She had never felt like this before. There was a portion of her that wanted to beg Olivia to stop but a bigger portion wanted it faster and harder than ever before. She had never been one for rough sex before but god with Olivia she couldn't get enough.

"You ok? You ok?" Olivia panted

"GOD YES" Alex screamed as she sat up some changing the position of Olivia's hand. The change was perfect and sent her flying over the edge. She arched her back and screamed at the top of her lungs when the first wave of her orgasm hit her.

Olivia began to still her movements when Alex's body started to lock up. To watch her orgasm take her like this one was so amazing. To hear her scream like she that was indescribable and to know she did it that was bragging rights.

"Don't stop don't stop I need more" Alex begged as she forced her body down on her fingers more "Please please another one."

Olivia wrapped her arm around Alex and pulled her into a sitting position.

"Do you like it this deep Baby?" Olivia asked amazed as Alex tried her best to literally impale herself on her fingers "Like being stretched like this? Having me fill you so much?"

"Yes god yes."

"Then slow down." Olivia "I will fill you like never before."

Alex stopped and stared at Olivia the full extent of what she said hitting her.

"I've never" Alex started to say but was silenced with a kiss

"You're so wet I think you can" Olivia whispered against her lips. "Just try to relax"

Olivia almost smirked when she felt Alex will herself to relax. She slowly positioned her thumb into the inside palm of her hand as she looked into Alex's eyes.

"You ready?"

Alex simply nodded as she felt Olivia start to push into her slowly stretching her again. Slowly but surely she felt Olivia fill her more and more. She fought to keep her eyes open at the sensations she was feeling at that moment.

"You ok."

Alex nodded kissing Olivia with all she had when she felt her getting ready for the final push in. The push that would have her hand one hundred percent in her.

Olivia took a deep breath and pushed home slowly.

"FUCK" Alex screamed as Olivia finally pushed all the way in her. Oh my god it felt wonderful.

"You really like that." Olivia stated amazed when she felt her hands being coated with a fresh layer of wetness.

"God yes. I've never been filled like this before."

"No one's fisted you before. Had you take every bit of them?"

"NOOOOOO" Alex moaned as she became more accustomed to the feel and began to rock against her hand.

"MMMh" Olivia moaned as she leaned forward and whispered in her ear "God you're so tight like this. It almost feels as if you are cutting off my circulation."

"Baby"

"Hmm"

"God I'm so ready to cum please baby."

Hearing her pleading tone was Olivia's undoing. She carefully flexed her fingers and found that magic little knot inside of Alex. She began massaging it with her fingers as she felt Alex getting wetter and wetter. Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore Alex clamped down hard on her hand and dug her nails into her shoulder. Her screams were silenced as every muscle in her body tightened up.

Alex felt every muscle tighten in her body and knew this orgasm was going to be like no others. She could feel herself squirting all over Olivia's hands and legs as she came. She had never done that before. Finally as her body screamed for oxygen she gasped for air. That was when she realized that Olivia had repositioned them and she was now lying on her back and whispering to her.

"I've never." Alex finally croaked out as she forced herself to swallow several times to try to regain some moisture in her mouth.

"I love you." Olivia whispered as she watched Alex pull herself back together after she had fallen apart like never before. That had to be the most amazing thing they had ever done to date.

Alex felt tears prick at her eyes.

"Oh god I hurt you."

"No" Alex whispered "I love you too."

Olivia leaned down and kissed Alex with all she had as she slowly began to remove herself little by little from Alex. She hated having to remove herself from Alex. Finally after what seemed like forever she was finally fully out of Alex.

"Are you ok?" Olivia asked as she pulled back and searched her face for any sign of pain.

"I am more than ok my love." Alex whispered as she ran her hands over the strong muscular arms that just brought her to two amazing climaxes that rivaled any she had ever had before and would possibly have again.

"I'm sorry I …" Olivia started to say but was stopped when Alex kissed her lips.

"I'm not that was amazing and something I wouldn't mind repeating from time to time."

"Alex."

"Shh baby and hold me please."

Olivia quickly complied as she rolled off Alex and pulled her tight against her as she covered them. She relaxed when she felt Alex snuggle even closer to her and sigh as she began to drift off to sleep. The last thought that crossed her mind was about considering making Alex's dreams come true with her wearing a strap on.


	4. Chapter 4

"What is this?" Olivia asked pulling Alex from her thoughts and looking at the assortment of rubber phallus laid out on the bed.

"umm umm" Alex muttered as she suddenly lost her voice.

"Alex what is this?" Olivia asked closing the gap between her and Alex.

"This is what I want." Alex said suddenly feeling confident when Olivia began to move closer. There was something about having her close that gave her the courage to ask for anything and everything she wanted in bed.

"Alex we discussed this already." Olivia almost whispered as she gently caressed Alex's face "I've already hurt you once, I will not hurt you a second time. I'm sorry. I know you want this but I will not be the cause of any further pain."

Alex silently cussed herself for mentioning how she was sore after the night Olivia fisted her. Alex pulled Olivia to her and kissed her.

"You did not hurt me" Alex whispered against her lips when she broke the kiss.

'You told me that it hurt to sit."

"I said that it was slightly uncomfortable to sit not that I was in pain. There is a big difference. Honey that was the most I had ever taken before. My body needed the time to adjust that is all. As I recall I did say that was something we would definitely be doing again."

"But…" Olivia started to say but was stopped when Alex placed a finger on her lips.

"Let me put it to you like this my love" Alex whispered "I want you to put one of these on, anyone that you feel comfortable with. I bought an assortment of shapes and sizes for you to choose from. Then I want you to make love to me with it. As time goes on and you become more comfortable with it I want to try a variety of different positions."

"Like?" Olivia asked as she pulled Alex's finger into her mouth and gently sucked on it as she swirled her tongue around it. There was a small smile that crossed her face when Alex closed her eyes, leaned her head back and moaned. Every red-blooded male at the DA's office and officer she worked with would give anything to see Alex like this. Somehow she was the lucky one and she thanked the stars above for it daily.

"I want you to place me on all fours" Alex finally said once she found her voice again "I want you to smack my ass and pull my hair while you fuck me like never before. I want you to lay back and enjoy the _ride_."

Olivia groaned as images flashed through her mind. Alex looking at her over her shoulder as she pounded into her from behind begging for more. Her smacking her ass like she mentioned as she watched the toy enter her over and over again, just as wet as Alex would be. Who was she kidding she had imagined using the strap on on Alex time and time again and was all for it till she found out what fisting did to her. Then she squelched her desire to claim her with one realizing that she was one step away from being her father.

"As time goes on and you become more comfortable with it I want you to push me against the wall wrap a leg around your waist and have you take me in the hallway. Then once I recover I want to help you clean it off.' Alex whispered as she licked her lips. "Not to mention we have a table and couch arm I need to be bent over from time to time as well."

"Alex…" Olivia half groaned and half moaned

Alex knew with that tone that Olivia was losing the battle. She had one of two choices she could go in for the kill and get what she wanted or she could back off and wait till Olivia became comfortable with the thought again. Normally she would gladly wait till Olivia became comfortable but right now she wanted Olivia and wanted her wearing a strap on.

"Just imagine" Alex whispered into Olivia's ear as she nibbled on it and brought her hand to her soaked and throbbing center "Laying back and watching me slowly lowering myself onto your shaft. Taking each and every inch until you are completely buried deep in me. Then rising up slowly till just the head is in before lowering myself back down again. Taking you over and over and over again until I scream my release."

"Alex" Olivia growled as she pushed her back on her back and thrust two fingers deep in her "Which one did you use earlier?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Alex moaned as she met Olivia thrust for thrust.

"Then I can stop." Olivia stated as she started to pull her fingers out.

"This one" Alex said quickly as she showed the one she had used on herself "Please don't stop."

Olivia leaned down and kissed Alex "Did you like it?"

"You tell me"

"I'd have to say yes." Olivia whispered into her neck before biting down hard. She knew as she began to suck the spot she just bit she had marked Alex. Even though they had a rule about no marks where they were visible due to their careers at that moment she wanted the world to know she belonged to her.

Alex screamed when Olivia bit into her neck. She clawed at Olivia's shirt and became frustrated when she was met with her undershirt. Desperate to feel her lovers skin she tugged at the shirt till she felt it rip. Quickly she ran her nails along her back leaving small marks as she did so. Smiling when Olivia arched into her touched and growled feeling her nails on her back.

"You did all this on purpose didn't you?" Olivia asked as she pulled back so she could watch Alex's face as she continued to pump in and out of her.

"Yes." Alex moaned as she met Olivia thrust for thrust.

"You're not even going to deny it."

"No"

"Smart woman" Olivia said as she began a harder and faster tempo. Feeling Alex dig her nails into her even more was turning her own like never before. She began to imagine those nails clawing her back up as she moved in and out of Alex with the toy. She imagined going even harder than she was now. Hearing their skin and bodies smack together with such force that the whole bed would shake. She pictured Alex coming like she had when she was fisted and screaming.

Alex could feel the change in Olivia and loved it. She became slightly more forceful and possessive. She would never tell anyone, not even Olivia, but there was nothing more she loved than being possessed by a lover. Especially one that was as talented and in tune to her body as Olivia was.

'You like how this feels don't you?" Olivia asked as she curved her fingers just right and began to rub her swollen clit with her thumb. "You like to be taken?"

"YESSSSSSSS' Alex screamed as she felt herself clamp down on Olivia's fingers and going flying over the edge. Olivia had to be the only person who could have her screaming her release in seconds or dragging it out for hours. No one had ever played her body like a finely tuned violin like Olivia had. No one ever would again.

Olivia slowly and carefully brought Alex down from her high. Once she felt her relax she slowly removed her fingers. Settling her body between Alex's legs she kissed her with all she had.

"I love you." Olivia whispered breathless when she broke the kiss.

"I love you too."

"Promise me you will stop me if I hurt you" Olivia stated pulling back and looking into Alex's eyes "No matter what it takes."

"If I was the least bit worried I would have never asked for this Liv" Alex said as she ran her fingers through her short hair "I do promise you I will stop you by any means necessary if you hurt me."

"Then choose the one you want." Olivia whispered as she kissed Alex on the cheek before rolling off her.


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia took the rubber phallus that Alex chose and stood to step into the harness. Only Alex would find one that was a light pink color and slightly curved. She secured the straps around her hips and snapped the rubber cock in place before positioning herself between Alex's legs.

"Promise me Alex" Olivia whispered into Alex's ear "I need to hear you say it again."

"I promise you Olivia Benson if at any point you begin to hurt me I will stop you at all costs." Alex whispered even though she knew she wouldn't need to stop Olivia. She had never felt as safe with a lover as she did with Olivia.

"I love you" Olivia whispered as she looked into the blue eyes that magically stole her heart the second they connected.

Alex reached up and pulled Olivia down to meet her. The kiss was slow and so full of love that it took both the women's breath away. They broke away and took a moment to ground themselves with each other and the experience they were about to embark on.

Alex reached over to the night stand and grabbed the bottle of lubrication she had bought and squirted some into her hand. Without breaking eye contact she reached between her and Olivia and generously coated the phallus. She bit the inside of her lip to keep from moaning when Olivia leaned her head back and moaned when Alex began pulling and pushing the phallus into her hitting her in all the right areas.

"I want to feel you in me." Alex whispered into Olivia's ear.

"Help me" Olivia choked out suddenly terrified and scared she would hurt the blonde angle below her.

With Alex's help Olivia was able to guide the tip to Alex's opening. Swallowing hard and maintaining eye contact with Alex Olivia slowly pushed into Alex. She almost lost it when she watched the array of emotions swirl through those crystal blue eyes. The final straw that broke the camel's back was when Alex wrapped her legs around her hips and forced her all the way in her.

"YES" Alex moaned as she tightened her legs around Olivia and forced her all the way in her.

"You feel so great this deep in me." Alex finally whispered once she found her voice.

Olivia groaned she knew it wasn't possible but she swore she could feel every contraction of Alex's muscles. Almost as if she herself was deep within Alex's silk heaven.

"Make love to me." Alex whispered as she ran her nails up and down Olivia's muscular back. It amazed her how the muscles jumped at her touch and often wondered if that would ever end. Truth be told she never wanted Olivia's reactions to her touch to change and prayed that every time felt like the first time with her.

Olivia began a slow and steady rhythm in and out of Alex. The sound's that was coming from Alex was like music to her ears. The feel of their bodies gliding together was beyond anything she had ever experienced before. Never in a million did she think she could feel and experience so much at once.

"I love you" Olivia groaned out as she forcefully kissed Alex.

"I love you too." Alex moaned out as she matched Olivia thrust for thrust "You feel so good in me. I love how you stretch me more and more with each thrust."

"Like this?" Olivia asked as she thrust into Alex harder than before.

"Yes like that" Alex screamed as she clawed at Olivia's back.

Olivia growled as she began a harder and faster tempo than before. Hearing Alex scream, not in pain but in ecstasy, was all she needed to continue. She began to roll her hips with each thrust.

Alex bit Olivia's shoulder when she began to roll her hips. She wanted to prolong this experience as long as possible but the roll of her hips was all Alex needed.

"Let go baby let go for me." Olivia whispered into Alex's ear when she realized she was holding back. "Please I want to watch you."

That was all Alex needed as she felt her body tighten and locked in position. Wave after wave crashed over her. She was just starting to relax when Olivia unconsciously shifted and caused Alex to go head first into a second, just as powerful if not more so as the first, orgasm.

Seeing Alex fall over the ledge a second time was all it took for Olivia to follow her. She gripped Alex tight against her as she felt her whole body shudder as wave after wave washed over her. Finally gasping for some much needed oxygen she collapsed on top of Alex.

"Are you ok?" Alex asked between gasps of air.

"Perfect" Olivia choked out.

"Baby are you sure?"

Olivia pulled back and could have sworn she fell in love with the blonde hair angel beneath her all over again. She was the one on the receiving end and the one that could have been hurt but here she was concerned about how she was.

"I'm positive." Olivia said between kisses "What about you?"

"MMH" Alex moaned when Olivia shifted inside her "wonderful you were wonderful."

Olivia smiled as she peppered Alex's face with kisses "You are amazing" She whispered as she slowly began to pull out. She stopped when she heard Alex groan.

"Alex?" She asked suddenly scared she was hurting her.

"Continue my love" Alex whispered even though she wished Olivia could stay in her forever "I just hate the feeling of emptiness when you pull out."

"I know" Olivia whispered as she caught Alex's eyes as she pulled the rest of the way out. Quickly rolling to the side she unsnapped the harness and set it on the nightstand next to her before pulling Alex tight and flush against her body.

"Baby did I hurt you?"

"No" Alex said as she snuggled even tighter into Olivia's loving embrace.

"Are you sure?"

"Baby I promise you that I am fine." Alex said as she linked her fingers through Olivia's "More than likely I will be sore tomorrow. Especially if I can have my way again here in a little while. You have to remember there is a big difference between sore and pain."

"Again uh?"

"Yes again."

"I think I know how I want that to go." Olivia whispered as she bit her shoulder.

"How is that?"

"I believe I was promised the _ride_ of my life."

Alex moaned at the images Olivia formed in her mind. If Olivia wanted the ride of her life she was more than willing to accommodate her. Truth be told if she wasn't so wiped out from the two amazing orgasms she just experienced she would push Olivia back and give her just that.

"Sleep baby we have all night" Olivia whispered as if she could read her thoughts and pulled the blankets up around them.

"I love you" Alex mumbled as she began to drift off.

"Love you too counselor" Olivia answered as she followed Alex into peaceful oblivion.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know its been a while since I've updated this story. My deepest apologies on that but Revelations and Divorce has been taking over my brain.**

* * *

"Wake up my love." Alex whispered into Olivia's ear "Wake up."

"What what is it?" Olivia asked reaching for her weapon in her nightstand.

"Shh." Alex whispered laying a hand on Olivia's chest "Everything's ok."

"Oh ok" Olivia said as she took a deep breath trying to calm her pounding heart. "What's wrong baby?"

"I need you to put this on." Alex said smiling as she held up the strap on that Olivia had worn a few hours before.

"You woke me up to out that back on." Olivia said slightly upset, just slightly.

"It's a little hard to ride you, no pun intended, if you don't wear it." Alex pointed out "Besides I let you sleep as long as I could."

"Baby you'll be sore tomorrow." Olivia said shaking her head no.

"With any luck really sore." Alex pointed out "Let me remind you it is the weekend so we have all weekend to work the soreness out of me as well."

"Alex"

Alex grinned as she straddled Olivia's muscular stomach and slid down and then back up letting Olivia not only know but feel how wet she was for her. At this point she was ready to pull out every low card she had to get what she wanted. Since she mentioned giving Olivia the ride of her life that was all she could think about not to mention what she dreamed about as well. She had been on the brink of an orgasm in her sleep when she woke up. She was taking care of herself till Olivia moaned and ran her hand over her body massaging her breast. Even in her sleep she couldn't keep her hands off her.

"Do you feel all that wetness?" Alex whispered into Olivia's ear as she rimmed it with her tongue "That's all because of you. I dreamed of you laying back and me taking every inch while you watched. Riding you till I came over and over again. I woke on the brink of an orgasm. I was going to finish myself off but someone in their sleep decided to roll over and start playing with my boobs. That ended any thought of me finishing myself so you could sleep more. So please strap it on and do it quickly because I am beyond ready to come."

Olivia took the straps from Alex's hand and quickly guided them up her legs and around her hips. She had just finished harnessing it and positioning it in the right position when Alex shoved her back and aligned the faux cock with her opening and pushed down on it taking every inch. Her body instantly reacted and thrust up to met Alex forcing it in even deeper.

"God" Alex screamed as she dug her nails into Olivia's stomach and threw her head back.

Olivia reached up and grabbed Alex's hips holding her in place as she thrust up again. The desperation and need that was etched all over Alex's face threw any thoughts of care and concern for hurting her out the window.

"YOU" Thrust "Like" Harder thrust "It" Harder Thrust "Like" Thrust "This". Olivia dug her heels into the bed and used that as leverage on the last thrust pushing as deep and hard as she could into Alex. Giving her every inch that she wanted and desperately needed at that second.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" Alex screamed as her orgasm took her. She knew she wouldn't last long. Hell she was surprised she lasted after mounting Olivia but god feeling Olivia so dominate and forceful sent her flying over the edge. "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS"

Olivia continued to thrust hard into Alex making her orgasm last for as long as she could. It wasn't until she felt Alex's muscles start to relax that she began to lay off the pressure and deepness of each thrust until she was totally still and Alex had collapsed on top of her.

"You really love this toy don't you?" Olivia asked once Alex's breathing had somewhat returned to normal.

"No I love the person its attached to" Alex answered raising her head and smiling at Olivia "I love knowing that no matter what I am safe with you when using it. Above all I love having your forceful dominate side come out and take me."

"Really?"

"Don't get me wrong I love it when you make love to me but there are times that only a good hard fuck will do and honey that was one of those times."

"So" Olivia said flexing her hip slightly causing Alex to gasp when the toy shifted in her "How sore would you like to be?"

Alex slowly sat up as she raked her nails down Olivia's chest rotating her hips moaning when the cock hit her in all the right places. "You my love can make me as sore as you want after you enjoy this view, now layback and watch."

Olivia did as Alex asked and laid back in a position to where she could watch.

Alex slowly raised herself till just the tip of the phallus was in her and then slowly lowered herself back down until she was flush against Olivia. She rotated her hips moaning at how it hit her just right before repeating her earlier motion. The look of amazement on Olivia's face with her eyes glued on the faux cock going in and out of her caused a new flood of wetness.

Olivia groaned as she watched Alex raise up and lower herself back on the cock slowly. It was so soaked that she could hear it sliding in and out of her. She had to fight to keep control of herself when she saw a whole new patch of wetness coat the phallus and run down on to her. She was pulled out of her trance when she heard Alex say something.

'What" Olivia said snapping her eyes up to meet Alex's.

"Bend your knees for me baby and spread them just a little."

Olivia nodded doing as she asked.

Alex groaned at the new angle of the toy in her when Olivia bent her knees and spread her legs slightly for her. She leaned back throwing her head back and opened her legs up as much as she could so Olivia could still get a good view.

"Can you still see honey?" Alex asked as she began to ground herself onto Olivia harder. This angle was just right.

"yes."

Alex reached up and massaged her breast as she began a steady rhythm of moving up and down on Olivia moaning when Olivia began to meet her thrust for thrust.

Olivia could see how wet, swollen, and throbbing Alex was with the new position. That was almost her undoing. She wanted so badly to take Alex.

"Alex" Olivia groaned out in desperate need.

Alex pushed herself back up till she was sitting upright on Olivia and smiled at her lover. Every muscle in her body was wound tight with her trying to restrain herself. Granted she wanted to drag this out even longer and really give Olivia a show but the need she saw broke any restraint that she had as well.

"Take me" Alex growled as she shoved herself down harder onto Olivia.

Olivia reached up and jerked Alex too her and held her tight against her chest as she used her weight to roll them over never once losing contact. She pulled out and thrust in with such force it caused Alex to scream and claw her back. She repeated her thrusts over and over again each time with a little more force. The constant clawing and hearing Alex beg for more and meet her thrust for thrust was sending her flying over the edge but she needed Alex to fly with her.

"Baby" She choked out.

"Let go come for me."

"You" Olivia sobbed out almost to her breaking point.

"Come baby come." Alex pleaded

Olivia pulled back and thrust in hard one last time arching her back as she came. She felt as if stars had exploded behind her eyes and the sound of the explosion roaring in her ears. She stayed like that as her body spasm again and again. She had just gasped for breath and collapsed onto Alex when she felt her arch into her and scream.

Alex watched in awe as Olivia came undone above her. She had never let herself go like she was at that moment. To watch her completely let go until her muscles were depleted and she fell on to her was the best sight she had ever seen. She was ready to catch her too till she fell and the toy shifted in her hitting her just right sending her flying more than earlier. She arched up and wrapped her legs tight around Olivia as she held her in place screaming Olivia's name as wave after wave crashed over.

After a few minutes Alex felt her legs fall loosely to the side and Olivia began to slowly pull out of her.

"No stay." Alex mumbled using the last of her strength to grab Olivia's ass and try to hold her in place.

"We have all weekend remember" Olivia managed to say her throat raw and sore.

"Easy." Alex mumbled again.

Olivia nodded as she slowly and carefully pulled out of Alex she had rolled over and was about to unsnap the button when Alex's hand stopped her.

"Leave it." Alex whispered as she kissed her cheek and dozed off against her.


	7. Chapter 7

"You know" Olivia growled into Alex's ear as she forced her against the wall holding her place with her weight "No one likes a tease."

"Then stop teasing." Alex shot back as she began to grind her ass into Olivia.

"I wasn't the one teasing" Olivia whispered before biting Alex on the shoulder through her clothing.

"Are you implying I was?" Alex asked as she attempted to turn around but Olivia held her firmly in place.

"Do you see anyone else here?" Olivia asked spinning Alex around to face her ripping her shirt open.

"Detective the definition of being a tease in the context you are talking about is to arouse, hope desire or curiosity in one without affording satisfaction." Alex moaned out as Olivia began to assault her neck "If you can recall I did give you some satisfaction in the bathroom of the club."

"I'm talking about your little performance on the dance floor." Olivia stated "You remember the one where you jumped from woman to woman dancing with them grinding your perfect muscular ass into them while you glanced in my direction."

"If someone would dance with me I wouldn't have to grind on other women."

"Then" Olivia continued on as if she never even heard Alex "You come over and tell me that you are so wet that you are soaking through your underwear."

"What did you want me to say?" Alex asked as she guided Olivia's hand to her ruined underwear "That it didn't turn me on seeing your face when you watched me dance with other women. That it didn't turn me on thinking about how you were going to make me pay for it when we got home. I didn't count on you taking me in the bathroom though."

Olivia closed her eyes and allowed the images of earlier in the night flash through her eyes.

_"Just what the hell are you doing?" Olivia asked following Alex into the bathroom._

_"I'm going to use the restroom if you don't mind." Alex said as she opened a stall door and started to step in only to find herself shoved in and against the wall. _

_"I was talking about you telling me you had soaked through your underwear." Olivia said as she hiked Alex's skirt up and shoved her hand down Alex's underwear. She knew it was Alex's intention all along to do this so she decided to play along. "Let me ask you, which one of them would you like fucking you tonight?"_

_"Feeling that red head grab my hips and pull me tight against her I could tell she was strapped so, I would have to say she would be my choice for tonight." Alex answered as she fought hard to keep her body still and not grind herself down on Olivia's hand like she so desperately wanted to do._

_"Do you really think she can fill you like this?" Olivia asked as she quickly shoved three fingers hard and deep into Alex covering her mouth with hers so she could swallow her screams._

_"Maybe" Alex moaned as she bit into Olivia's shoulder and began to ride her fingers._

_"You really want to pay for this don't you?" Olivia asked as she strained in the position they were in to fully thrust into Alex._

_"She did feel pretty big" Alex said throwing her head back against the concrete wall._

_"Bigger than me?" Olivia wanted to know as she took Alex's free hand and placed it on her crotch._

_Alex's eyes shot open and she raised her head to stare at Olivia in amazement. She had asked her on several occasions before to wear it out when they went to the club but Olivia had stated she didn't feel comfortable wearing it out in public. Alex never argued with her since the sex they had when they got home with and without it had woken the neighbors on more than one occasion._

_"Answer me?"_

_"No" Alex finally managed to say._

_"So who is going to fill you more me or her?"_

_"You baby" Alex cried as she laid her head on Olivia's shoulder "Either pull it out and finish me here or let me come and take me home."_

_"After that little stunt I don't see why I should give it to you at all?" Olivia said as she began to pull her fingers from Alex's soaked warm sheath._

_"Because I swear to you" Alex ordered as she forced Olivia's hand back down her underwear and her fingers back into her throbbing pussy "If you don't I will bring her in here and have her fuck me the way I want you to fuck me."_

_"Then you better come quickly' Olivia ordered "Because I have no intention of using this on you in this bathroom."_

_Boy did Alex come like never before. The very thought that Olivia had actually worn the strap-on out in public knowing that when they got home she could take her instantly. Lord that made her come and come hard._

"I'm starting to think all that talk in the bathroom stall was just that talk." Alex said as she acted as if she was going to pull her shirt closed and push away from the wall.

"I'll show you talk." Olivia said taking the bait and unzipping her pants allowing the faux cock to spring free laughing at the look in Alex's eyes when she saw the one she was wearing.

"I guess it's a good thing I took my underwear off" Alex said as she with what appeared to be practiced ease lifted both legs off the ground wrapping them around Olivia's waist fully taking the strap on in one swift movement.

Olivia groaned and despite her best efforts instantly began thrusting in and out of Alex. The sound of their bodies hitting together along with Alex's body hitting against the wall was beyond heaven to her.

Alex's head flew back and hit the wall as Olivia began, for the lack of better description, pounding into her. Since their first weekend of using the toy that Alex had bought them Olivia had become more open and willing to use them. Not to mention on a few occasions had even initiated a few position that always left her more than satisfied. This was certainly going to be one of those times.

Olivia braced herself as best she could to continue her assault on Alex. This was one position that they had discussed trying but to date hadn't. So when Alex said she wanted to go to the club, code for I want to tease you till you can't stand it, she decided to strap it on and give what they had talked about a try. She never knew that it would be this damn good.

"YES BABY YES" Alex screamed as her body slammed into the wall repeatedly from the force of each thrust that she was receiving.

"Is this how you wanted it baby?" Olivia gasped as she spread her legs a little giving her a wider base so she could hold Alex up with the strength of her upper arms and guide her body on and off with the same amount of force that she was using from her hips.

"God yes" Alex almost screamed but muffled the sound by the collar of her shirt with her mouth.

Olivia could tell by the quiver in Alex's legs she wasn't going to last must longer. Which was good because no matter how much focus Olivia was trying to place on Alex she couldn't ignore the fact that she had placed the base perfectly over her clit and that with each and every hard thrust she delivered it was pushing against her clit rubbing her just right. If she didn't send Alex over the edge soon she was going to topple over the edge first which meant they were liable to hit the floor.

"Liv I'm so close" Alex moaned out through the shirt that she still held firmly in place.

Olivia clenched her teeth together as she not only thrust back into Alex with such force that she was sure they were waking the neighbors down the hard but she tilted her hips just right.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" Alex screamed as she released the shirt she had been holding in her mouth and threw her head against the wall. Her hips pumping against Olivia who stayed buried deep in her as she cried her release in her shoulder.

"Wow" Alex said as she gasped for some much needed air. Their bodies seemingly permanently infused together as Olivia held them up and against the wall.

"Yeah" Olivia mumbled her head still buried in Alex's shoulder after a few minutes "Think you can stand?"

Alex nodded and almost cried at the loss of contact she felt when Olivia with loving care pulled out of her. She dropped her legs to the floor but still used the wall to hold her up till she could completely get her bearings.

Alex couldn't help but smile when she watched Olivia take an unsteady step back and hold her hand out. That was when the idea hit her. One that she had wanted to do for a while but had yet had the chance. She figured that tonight was as good as any.


	8. Chapter 8

Alex leaned forward and kissed Olivia before slowly dropping to her knees. She glanced up at Olivia over her black rimmed glasses before flicking the tip of Olivia's appendage with her tongue. She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face when she heard Olivia moan.

Olivia held her breath when Alex dropped to her knees in front of her. She had often considered asking Alex or suggesting to her about a blow job but could never bring herself to do it. Even though she had mentioned it when they had first started using toys she had never once made a move to do so. The last thing she ever wanted to do was make it seem like she was degrading or worse disrespecting her.

"Do you like this baby?" Alex purred as she took the head in her mouth.

Olivia groaned in response.

"Do you want me to continue?" Alex asked as she released the head with a pop.

"Alex" Olivia almost choked out.

"MMMH" Alex hummed as she took the head in her mouth again sucking on it before releasing it again "Do you want me to stop?"

"Please don't." Olivia moaned out as she wound her fingers through her hair and encouraged her to continue.

Alex licked the length of the shaft before taking it fully in her mouth, moaning when Olivia pushed against her forcing her to take more. She glanced up at Olivia over her glasses again as she began to work the shaft in and out of her mouth.

Watching Alex service her on her knees looking at her over those sexy glasses was almost Olivia's undoing. Never in her life had she ever seen or watched something as erotic as Alex Cabot giving her a blow job.

Alex sucked harder as she released the faux cock from her mouth, flicking the tip with her tongue. She licked her lips before taking the cock fully in her mouth again moaning when Olivia's hips bucked involuntarily hitting her in the back of the throat. She closed her eyes and focused on pleasing Olivia and making this an experience she would never forget.

"God Alex" Olivia groaned as she began to guide her on and off the cock having her take more each time.

Alex allowed Olivia to guide her taking as much as Olivia wanted her to take each time. She could feel herself getting becoming soaked again watching Olivia enjoy this as much as she was. She released the cock and rocked back on her heels.

"I want to make you come this way baby?" Alex whispered as she ran her hands up and down Olivia's thighs. "Are you ok with that?"

"Please baby." Olivia pleaded. She had never been so ready to let go as she was that moment.

Alex repositioned the device so that it was directly over Olivia's clit knowing she had it positioned when Olivia cried out and bucked her hips. Glancing up at Olivia one last time to make sure she was sure about what was about to happen. Seeing the glazed look in her eyes as she stared down at her told her everything she needed to know.

Olivia had to fight the urge to urge Alex on and begin pumping into her mouth. She was torn between begging her to stop that she couldn't degrade her like this to pleading with her to make her come. How could something so erotic feel so wrong and so right at the same time?

"I want to do this." Alex purred as she kissed the tip almost sensing Olivia's internal battle "I've wanted to do this so many times before. I've imagined time and time again you screaming as I sucked you off. The feel of your fingers tightening in my hair, holding me in place as you milked every ounce of your orgasm. That is what I want."

"Take me." Olivia growled through clench teeth as she guided Alex to the tip "Take it."

Alex quickly took the full length of the shaft again, making sure that she coordinated the movement of the phallus against her clit with the movements of her mouth. Watching Olivia through her head back and began to match her with her thrusts almost had her coming on the spot. The feel of her hand on the back of her head guiding her just as she fantasized was heaven.

"Alex"

"hmm" Alex hummed as she began to work the phallus harder.

"Baby yes please."

Alex braced herself on her knees and scooted slightly closer as she gripped both sides of Olivia's hips.

"GOD"

"Fuck yes" Alex moaned around the cock groaning at the feel of it hitting against the back of her throat.

"ALEXXXX" Olivia screamed as she began to pump against Alex her orgasm hitting her hard.

Alex had to fight back the urge to gag as Olivia unconsciously forced herself deeper in the mouth. The pain shooting through her head as Olivia jerked her hair. Slowly pulling back when Olivia began to release her hold and slowing her thrusts.

"That was beyond amazing" Alex breathed as she took a much needed breath of air and flexed her aching jaw. "Feeling you pumping into my mouth, screaming my name, and pulling my hair till it hurt. You have me so wet."

"Hurt sorry" Olivia mumbled unable to put a complete sentence together. "can't stand."

"It's a good hurt" Alex whispered as she lowered Olivia to the floor "A very good hurt."

Olivia shook her head as she took a deep breath "come here."

Alex smiled as she began to stretch out next to her.

"No" Olivia said "Up here."

Alex raised her eyebrow and quickly hiked up her skirt straddling Olivia's face. She wanted to give Olivia time to recover but she wasn't about to say no since she was throbbing with need.

"Ride me."

Alex braced herself with Olivia's help and began a steady rocking motion, crying out when she felt Olivia's tongue flick across her throbbing clit.

"Baby I want to come."

"Then come" Olivia ordered as she grabbed Alex's legs forcing her down on her face, moaning at the force and quickness Alex was riding her face with.

The feel of Olivia's tongue matching her stride and thrusting in and out of her opening was amazing. The things she could do with her tongue and mouth was amazing. Alex threw her head back and screamed when she felt the first wave of her orgasm hit her.

Olivia moaned at the feel of Alex's sweet necture almost pouring out of her and covering her face. She had had Alex wet before but tonight, god tonight was like nothing they had ever experienced before. Finding that perfect bud she nipped it with her teeth before pulling it in her mouth and sucking on it, humming to intensify the sensation.

"OH god" Alex cried out as she felt Olivia suck on her clit and hum. Oh was it possible that she was coming again just as hard as the first two times. Finally collapsing forward when her body became depleted of what little energy she had left.

Olivia carefully moved out from under Alex and held her tight against her body.

"I have to say tonight is one for the books." Alex finally whispered her throat hoarse.

"Yeah me too."

"Are you ok with what happened?" Alex asked raising her head so she could look at Olivia.

"I love you." Olivia answered as she searched Alex's eyes for any sign of regret or feelings of degrading.

"I' Alex answered leaning down kissing the woman below her moaning at the taste of them mixing in each other's mouth "Love you too."

* * *

**A/N: My apologies for taking so long to get this chapter up. If anyone has any particular position or fantasy you would like to see these two women try out please PM me and I will see what I can do. Fair warning I will not add a third person to their bedroom activities.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I had asked to see if anyone had any particular positions they wanted these two ladies to try. For those that has sent the requests I am working on them. This one is for MUFF who had requested a kitchen scene with Alex over a table. I hope you enjoy it.**

"What are you cooking?" Olivia asked as she walked into the kitchen and pulled the blonde into her arms. She was still amazed at how their bodies seemed to perfectly mesh together.

"It's a recipe I got off that cooking show with Bobby Flay last week." Alex answered as she turned her head and readily accepted the kiss that was waiting for her.

"How much longer till it's ready?" Olivia asked as she ran her hands up and down Alex's trim yet muscular sides.

"About another thirty minutes." Alex said laughing "Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving."

"Did you and Elliot work through lunch today?"

"No we had lunch and what I'm hungry for has nothing to do with food." Olivia whispered into Alex's ear.

Alex lowered the heat on the pan and set the spoon that she was using to the side on the napkin.

Olivia was starting to think that she was ignoring her until she turned around and she saw that familiar flame of desire in her eyes.

'Well then" Alex whispered as she pulled Olivia to her "Looks like we need to take care of that."

Olivia readily accepted Alex's lips and moaned when she thrust her tongue into her mouth gently coaxing hers into a small battle of dominance, one that she won rather quickly and easily as always.

"Do you have anything in mind?" Alex asked as she broke the kiss gasping for air.

"I love you." Olivia said as she searched those crystal blue eyes.

"I love you too." Alex said smiling as she pulled Olivia's shirt free from her pants and quickly shed her of it. "What are you timid to ask of me?"

"Table." Olivia groaned as Alex took a taunt nipple in her mouth.

"mmh" Alex hummed against the bud that was in her mouth. So Olivia wanted to take her on the table. She wondered why that bothered her since just last week she had placed her on the table and made her come multiple times as she dove her tongue in and out of her and circled her clit. Alex had to finally push her away just to receive a break. She had no clue what had gotten into Olivia that night but the love making they shared was amazing.

"What is different from last week?" Alex asked as she released the bud with a pop and made her way to the other nipple that was straining with need.

"I uhh." Olivia mumbled as she tangled her hand in Alex's hair urging her on.

"You what?" Alex asked around the nipple in her mouth.

"I want to fuck you with a strap on." Olivia groaned out as she felt her knees go week.

"Really" Alex said pulling back to look at Olivia. They had not used any toys since that night in the hallway. Alex suspected it had something to do with her giving Olivia a blow job but when she asked her about it she would say everything was fine. There had been times that she had walked into the bedroom and caught Olivia staring into the drawer that they kept everything in only to say nothing was wrong when asked again. Alex had finally had enough and confronted her over it the other day.

"Honey why are you hesitant to use any toys lately?"

'I'm not but can't I make love to you without it."

"Yes" Alex said pulling Olivia's head up so she could look in her eyes before continuing "But you haven't been the same since that night what's wrong."

"Do you know how demeaning that was what I did to you?" Olivia asked looking away.

"You mean besides making me come multiple times and harder than ever before."

"Making you get on your knees, you don't do that to someone you love."

"First of all I got on my knees by my choice. Second of all _you_ didn't force me to do anything. Lastly I, uh enjoyed it in case you forgot how _wet I was_ when I straddled your face."

"Oh I remember."

"Then what's the problem? Why didn't you say something before?"

"I tried to forget it but every time I looked at it the images played through my mind over and over again."

"If you were uncomfortable why didn't you say something before?"

"I didn't want to deny you something that you enjoyed and honestly god it was so hot to see you look up at me over those glasses with that look you get."

"You work out the internal battle but just know I wanted that. You didn't force me or make me do anything I didn't want to do. You never have."

That discussion had occurred almost a week ago and now here Olivia was standing in the kitchen wanting to use it on her again. She sent a silent prayer up stairs that she had gotten over her thoughts on the subject.

"So anything in particular you have in mind?" Alex asked as she dropped the running shorts she was wearing.

"Actually" Olivia said picking Alex up and carrying her over to the table letting her slide down the full length of her body finally feeling the toy that Olivia had strapped on before coming into the kitchen "I wouldn't mind you holding on for dear life."

Alex quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Olivia's pants and pushed them down. Normally she would have taken the time to undress Olivia and make this last longer but today was not the day. It had been almost two weeks since she had been filled with the toy. Granted Olivia had made it up to her by fisting her again in the shower and the bed but the feeling of being full buy the toy was something else. The fact that she had only gotten as wet as she did with Olivia using it still amazed her.

Olivia looked at Alex and couldn't help but smile at the need in her eyes. She knew she had been denying her something she enjoyed for selfish almost stupid reasons but she had to sort it out for herself. Now that she did the only thing she had been able to imagine was Alex bent over the dining room table holding on to the edges as she fucked her from behind.

"Are you wet for me baby?" Olivia asked.

"You tell me." Alex moaned as she pushed Olivia's hands into her soaked folds.

"MMh" Olivia hummed as she ran her fingers through Alex's soaked folds "Looks like someone missed this."

Alex smiled as she grabbed a hold of Olivia's shaft and stroked it making sure it bumped into her clit with each stroke. She would have dropped to her knees and serviced her again but thought better of it considering she wanted to be taken with it.

"Turn over' Olivia ordered as she fought to control her need.

Alex quickly turned around and bent over the table hissing as the coolness hit her nipples. She reached forward and grabbed the edge of the table raising her buttocks higher in the air for Olivia.

Olivia took a deep breath at watching Alex quickly do as she commanded. God she wanted to grab her hips and thrust in her all at once but was scared she would hurt her if she did so. Instead she slowly guided the tip to Alex's swollen entrance. She bit back a groan when she realized how wet she really was.

Alex trembled feeling it at her entrance. She fought the urge to push back and take it all at once. She wanted Olivia to be comfortable with using the strap on again so she clenched the table tighter in an attempt to keep still. A battle she was winning till Olivia said she loved watching how her pussy would clench around her shaft and pull her in deeper with each thrust.

Olivia pulled Alex's hair when she forced herself back taking every inch. God to watch her swallow her cock and release it, seeing it glisten with so much wetness. Hearing the moans and pleas of Alex as she pushed in and out of her.

"This what you want?" Olivia asked as she grabbed her and pushed into her with such force that she moved the table.

"YESSSSS" Alex screamed as she pushed back trying to take even more of Olivia. "Just like that baby."

Olivia pulled out again and pushed back in slower this time. She ran her hand slowly over her back till she reached her buttocks. The perfectly round beautiful buttocks.

Alex screamed and looked over her shoulders at Olivia. She was pretty sure she came when Olivia thrust back into her and smacked her ass at the same time. God the pain was wonderful. The feel of her pussy throbbing and clenching Olivia with each and every thrust mixed with sting of the smack on her ass. Only one thing would top that and Alex knew just what to do to get it. Alex reached behind her and pulled Olivia's hands to her hair.

"Want me to pull your hair more?" Olivia asked as she tugged on it slightly. She knew what she wanted. Alex had made it no secret that she loved her hair being pulled during their love making, especially when they were in this position.

Alex nodded as she pushed into Olivia more.

"Like this" Olivia ground out as she jerked back on Alex's hair causing her head to jerk back and Alex to cry out. She would have stopped had she not felt the wetness pour from Alex all over her and her cock. 'Someone really likes that."

"Yes." Alex moaned out as she ground her ass against Olivia trying to get the toy to hit her in that perfect spot. The spot that made her see stars and scream so loud she would wake the neighbors down the hall.

"bet you would like this too" Olivia said as she tugged on Alex's hair as she thrust in her and smacked a hand across her ass at the same time.

"FUCK DO IT AGAIN." Alex screamed.

Olivia bit down on her lower lip and she thrust in harder and harder to Alex maintaining her grip in her hair and watched her ass become redder and redder with each swat.

"You want to cum for me?" Olivia asked as she stood on her toes knowing it would position the toy just right.

"YESSSSSS" Alex screamed feeling the toy hit her just right. "YESSSS"

"Then come" Olivia ordered as she jerked one last time on Alex's hair and smacked her hand across her ass. Feeling Alex's muscles tighten around her shaft as she came was her undoing and she fell across Alex crying her release as well.

"WOW' Alex said as she slowly started to take some much needed breaths of air.

"Yeah." Olivia said gasping trying her best to stand. After a few minutes she slowly and carefully pulled the fully embedded toy out of Alex. She couldn't help but moan as she watched Alex's muscles try to pull it back in.

Alex groaned as she rolled over from where she was on the table reaching her hands out for Olivia to come to her. She smiled when Olivia quickly came to her and kissed her holding her tight against her. If she was honest this was what she loved the most about their lovemaking. It wasn't the use of toys or anything else. It was how Olivia always held her afterwards. That feeling right there truly rivaled any orgasms that she had ever had.

"I'm glad I got over my issue" Olivia said with a chuckle "And I believe you are too."

"With or without it Olivia I don't care I just want you by my side forever." Alex whispered as she ran her hands through Olivia's hair. "I would say take me again but I don't want to burn dinner and now that you're back to wanting to use it I have some plans for you tonight."

"In that case lets hurry up and eat dinner cause god knows I want more where that came from." Olivia said smiling as she stood and helped Alex to her feet. She couldn't help but laugh when she saw the quiver in Alex's legs as she tried to take a step.

Alex smiled as she went to finish dinner the look in Olivia's eyes told her she was going to be sore and walking funny tomorrow. Not that she cared it was the weekend and she didn't have to do nothing but please Olivia till Monday morning.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: so after my hot librarian comment on Divorce and all the comments I received Istarted thinking about a little scene for our favorite ladies. HKS I was going to give you your nice office desk scene but I couldn't get the thought of Alex portraying a librarian. Especially with those blue eyes, those black glasses, and that blonde hair. Sweet Jesus. **

* * *

"Excuse me ma'am" Olivia said as she walked up to the blonde behind the counter. "Could you help me?"

"Sure" Alex answered fixing her glasses and looking up at the brunette who had approached her desk. She would have to admit that when Olivia said she wanted to role play some she was hesitant, but as long as it didn't bring in an extra person into their bedroom, Alex was more than willing to satisfy any fantasy that Olivia had. Good lord this scene here, her as a librarian, was making her soak and wet. Why they hadn't done something like this sooner was beyond her.

Olivia had to swallow hard at the sight before her. Alex was dressed in a black pinstripe skirt and a cream colored blouse that had the top three buttons undone displaying her black lace bra underneath it. She had her hair pulled back in a tight bun and those black glasses. Oh god those black glasses. She was so wet just staring at her. She closed her eyes and shook her head trying to focus.

"I'm trying to find the latest erotic novel by Violet Williams?"

"That would be Wet." Alex said as she smiled at Olivia. "If you will follow me I will take you to it."

Olivia moaned as she walked Alex walk down the make shift aisle of bookshelves they had made. Olivia almost came on the spot when Alex turned and glanced over her shoulder at her and indicated her to follow her with one finger. Hell if she was honest she almost came when Alex walked out of the bedroom dressed in that outfit she almost took her against the wall again.

"Here you go ma'am" Alex said with a voice that could only be described as dripping with sex and need.

"Thank you." Olivia choked out.

"Are you ok ma'am?" Alex asked lowering her glasses some and peaking over the top at Olivia.

"Yes" Olivia moaned out.

"That's a very good book." Alex said smiling at Olivia "It will have you soak and wet."

"So it lives up to its title." Olivia moaned despite her best attempts not too..

"Oh yeah." Alex whispered into Olivia's ear as she pressed her body against Olivia's.

Olivia moaned again unable to form any words.

"Will that be all for you?" Alex asked taking a step back.

"Actually I was wondering if what they say about librarians' are true?"

"What would that be?" Alex asked raising an eyebrow at Olivia.

"I'm sure you've heard the rumors." Olivia said dropping their book to the floor and pulling her to her "That they may seem all sweet and innocent but in the bedroom, they can put most porn stars to shame."

"I have heard that" Alex stated as she undid her hair and shook it free, trailing her finger down her face and then down to the v her cleavage made undoing the next button.

Olivia spun them around and pushed Alex against the bookcase. "Tell me something have you ever been fucked in the library?"

"I can say I've never been this wet before in the library." Alex stated as she ran her hands up and down the more than obvious bulge in Olivia's tight jeans. "It looks like someone has what I need."

"I'm starting to think that all the rumors are true." Olivia whispered into Alex's ear before biting the ear lobe.

"There's only one way to find out." Alex said as she pushed and pulled at the strap on that Olivia was wearing under her jeans.

Olivia groaned and felt herself become wetter as Alex stroked her through her jeans. If she didn't stop her and stop her soon she was going to come on the spot. God if she didn't come soon she knew she would the second she entered Alex.

"Come baby" Alex whispered into Olivia's ear "Then I'll show you all about how a librarian can be."

Olivia shook her head as she trembled under Alex's experienced hands. She wanted to hold out let this fantasy last longer but there was no way that would happen now.

Alex slowly lowered Olivia's zipper and pulled the phallus free. She so badly wanted to push herself up on the bookcase and wrap her legs around Olivia taking all of her at once but she knew Olivia was already at the edge. She carefully guided her hand through the zipper and found her lover beyond soaked. She moaned as she felt herself begin to drip down her thighs.

"Alex." Olivia moaned

"Hmm" Alex hummed as she pulled her fingers out of Olivia's pants and coated the shaft with her wetness. She repeated the motion till the shaft was glistening with wetness. "Wow it looks like something needs to be cleaned off."

"And I need to come bad." Olivia groaned as she stepped back releasing Alex from the bookcase.

"Let me take care of that." Alex said as she dropped to her knees and took everything Olivia had at once. She looked over her glasses at Olivia and sent a silent thank you to the lord above for letting Olivia overcome her hesitation on receiving Blow jobs.

Olivia tangled her hand in Alex's hair and let her head fall back. She had never once found watching, giving, or receiving blow jobs as erotic as she did when Alex did them. The way she could work that mouth over her shaft was amazing.

Alex hummed as she slid her hand back into Olivia's pants. With careful manipulation she was able to insert two fingers in Olivia and curved them hitting the spot that she knew would send her over the edge.

"FUCK YESSSSSS" Olivia cried as she came hard unconsciously pushing Alex's head against her forcing her to take every inch as she pumped in and out of her mouth "FUCK YESSSSS."

Alex couldn't help but gag when Olivia forced herself deeper in her mouth and held her there. She almost came herself when she unconsciously began to pump in and out of her mouth. God she was so wet and needed Olivia so bad.

"Better" Alex asked as she released the phallus with a pop and looked up at Olivia.

"You tell me." Olivia said breathing hard as she tugged Alex to her feet. With help from Alex she had tugged her skirt up and moaned when she not only felt but saw the wetness that coated Alex's perfectly shaved mound and that was trailing down her thighs. "Looks like someone needs something badly."

"Please" Alex cried as she backed against the bookcase "Fuck me please."

Olivia smiled as she slowly stalked up to Alex and lifted her off the ground onto the edge of a shelf.

Alex cried when she tried to guide Olivia to her entrance but was met with resistance.

"Trust me?" Olivia asked once she was sure she had Alex's attention.

"With my life." Alex answered pulling at Olivia's appendage.

"I want to try something."

"Try anything baby just please enter me."

Olivia nodded as she entered Alex in one swift movement. Before Alex realized it she had placed her arms under her knees and lifted her up higher as she backed away from the bookcase.

Alex quickly sat up crying out in pleasure as she wrapped her ankles around Olivia's neck and gripped the straining muscles in her arms.

Olivia began a steady but rough pace in and out of Alex the sound the phallus made as it went in and out of Alex's soaked pussy.

"God yes baby." Alex cried as she tried to match Olivia thrust for thrust but unable to "Take it honey take it."

Olivia grunted as she gripped Alex tighter and thrust into her more. God this position was beyond wonderful.

"Do you like that?" Olivia asked as she tried to deepen her thrusts even more "Do you?'

"Yes baby yessss." Alex cried out as Olivia took her over and over again.

Olivia smiled at Alex god how she loved this woman. She carefully slowed her thrusts and took a step back so Alex could prop herself against it.

"Please don't stop." Alex pleaded.

"I have no intention of stopping till you come multiple times" Olivia said breathless "Right now I want you to wrap your legs around my waist."

Alex did as asked.

"Now fuck yourself on me." Olivia ordered as she lifted Alex with ease and over to a chair where she carefully sat them both down.

Alex dropped her legs to the side as she began to ride Olivia in the chair.

"That's it baby." Olivia whispered as she leaned back in the chair giving Alex more room to move.

Alex lifted herself up and literally slammed herself back down on Olivia's shaft crying out as the button of her jeans hit her swollen, throbbing clit. She repeated this three more times till she felt herself falling over the edge.

Olivia reached out and pulled Alex to her as she came. She ran her hands up and down her arms as they trembled from the orgasm she just experience.

"I love you." Alex whispered as she lifted her head and stared into Olivia's eyes that was almost as black as night. She shivered when she realized it was far from over.

"Love you too." Olivia growled out as she scooted forward "Do you want more?"

"Please." Alex pleaded already feeling herself throbbing with need as she carefully raised herself off Olivia.

"Then bend over." Olivia ordered as she stood up.

Alex spun around and bent over at the waist. She had no clue what Olivia had planned but the one thing she knew was she needed Olivia and needed her now.

"Spread your legs" Olivia ordered as she smacked her hand across Alex's bare bottom. "You might want to hold on."

Alex looked back at Olivia in time to see a look of pure lust and need cross her face. She reached for a chair that was in front of her and pulled it to her just as Olivia entered her and pushed forward with all her strength.

"YESSSS" Olivia screamed as she began to thrust in and out of Alex with force. She knew she needed to slow down and ease off her but she couldn't. She had to have her and have her like this. She smacked her across the ass one more time before sliding her hand up her back and pushing down on it.

Alex let go of the chair and allowed her body to fall forward she braced her fingers on the floor to keep herself as upright as possible.

Olivia stared in amazement at the sight of having Alex bent over at the waist taking her from behind. Good god. The icing on the cake was watching the phallus move in and out of Alex. God she was so ready to come again.

Alex braced herself with one hand as she slowly moved her hand up her body and to her throbbing clit. She never needed release as she did at that moment. Looking over her shoulder and watching Olivia concentrate on the toy that was moving in and out of her she began to circle her clit.

"I'm gonna come baby." Alex cried out as she increased her pressure on her clit "God baby."

"Then come for me." Olivia said as she thrust in hard over and over again. The sound of their skin smacking together vibrating off the walls. "I want you to come baby."

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" Alex screamed as she pushed back into Olivia taking even more of the toy "Yessss"

"You" Thrust "Like" Thrust" That" Thrust. "You like being bent over and taken?"

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSS" Alex screamed as she arched her back as a third orgasm rushed through her body. She fell forward onto the carpet unable to hold herself or Olivia up any longer.

"OH GOD" Olivia cried as she fell on top of Alex "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" Alex said gasping for breath "God I'm fine."

Olivia carefully pulled out of Alex despite her protests not to and had her roll over.

"I guess what they say about librarians are true." Olivia said as she kissed Alex

"Really what's that?" Alex asked still gasping for air.

"They are freaks" Olivia said as she thrust back into Alex burying herself deeply in the blonde once more.

"I could have told you that." Alex smirked wrapping her legs around Olivia "My second girlfriend was a librarian."

"Alexandra Cabot." Olivia said as she playfully pushed Alex away from her "I know you are not talking or thinking about another woman."

Alex smiled as she pulled Olivia down to her and kissed her.

"You know who's wilder than a librarian?" Alex whispered into Olivia's ear

"Who?" Olivia asked smiling down at the woman below her .

"Cops" Alex answered as she winked at Olivia "They have handcuffs and can restrain their lovers."

* * *

**For the record chapters like this should not be written at work.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am trying to update my stories tonight since I don't know when I will be able to update again. I am cleared from an off duty injury and will be back on the floor tonight seeing what type of trouble I can get into again. HKS you had asked for a desk scene and I hope you like this scene. If anyone has any preferences for our two favorite ladies please PM me and let me know.**

* * *

"Hey you what are you doing here?" Alex asked as she looked up at her door and saw Olivia standing there.

"Alex it's after eight." Olivia said as she walked into the office and shut the door behind her quietly locking it without Alex knowing. She could tell with one look that her mind was half there with her and the other half on whatever she was working on.

"I'm sorry did we have plans?" Alex asked as she began to gather her paperwork up.

"No I was just getting worried about you because you hadn't called and after six thirty your phones automatically go to voicemail."

"Oh why didn't you call my cell phone?" Alex asked standing.

"I did but you didn't answer." Olivia answered as she walked up to the blonde "You had me worried."

"I'm sorry" Alex said as she wrapped her arms around the detective and pulled her to her and kissed her.

Olivia moaned into the kiss as she ran her fingers through Alex's hair. She loved the feel of her hair through her fingers no matter what they were doing. There were often times that Alex would fall asleep in Olivia's lap as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I noticed everyone else was gone." Olivia whispered as she nipped at Alex's bottom lip.

"I'm sure they left hours ago like I should have." Alex answered.

"Hmm so we have the floor all to ourselves?" Olivia stated more than asked as she slowly began to unbutton Alex's sky blue blouse.

Alex nodded as she bit her lower lip. She knew what Olivia was hinting at. Hell a blind man could tell what she wanted with the look in her eyes but she wasn't sure with this being where she worked.

"Would you rather wait till we got home?" Olivia asked sensing more than feeling Alex tense up.

"I'm not sure I can." Alex choked out.

"Your choice here and now or we wait till we go home."

Alex stared at Olivia for what seemed like eternity before she raised her hand to her shirt and continued unbuttoning it where Olivia had left off at.

Olivia felt all the moisture leave her mouth when Alex began to unbutton her shirt and give her unspoken permission to continue with what she wanted. She had to close her eyes and take a deep breath to ground herself before she could continue.

"You never said this was something you wanted to try." Alex whispered as she opened her shirt.

"Wasn't till I watched you at your desk" Olivia whispered as she shakily removed Alex's shirt and allowed it to fall to the floor.

Alex shivered when she was exposed to the cold air although in honesty she wasn't sure if it was from the cold or the anticipation of what was to come.

"You're beautiful" Olivia whispered as she gently cupped Alex's breast through the sky blue lacy bra.

"Hmmm" Alex hummed as she arched into the touch.

Olivia smiled as she ran her thumb over a very taught and sensitive nipple. It never ceased to amaze her how Alex responded to the slightest touch from her.

Alex bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming out when Olivia pinched her nipple through the bra. She could feel her knees tremble and began getting weak so she stumbled back a step until she hit the corner of her desk and leaned against it.

"Hmm" Olivia whispered as she trailed kisses up and down Alex's jaw line "it looks like someone wants to be taken on their desk. Maybe you would like to look at your desk from time to time and remember what it was like when I fucked you on it."

Alex felt a flood of wetness from between her legs when Olivia whispered into her ear. Would she like for Olivia to take her on her desk? YES, lord yes but at this point she would have been happy for Olivia to take her anywhere as long as she eased the ache that was building between her legs.

"Do you? Is that what you want?"

"You tell me" Alex forced out as she pulled her skirt up higher and shoved Olivia's against her throbbing center, grinding down on her hand finally receiving the needed pressure.

"I would say yes." Olivia almost growled out as she inserted two fingers and swallowed Alex's screams with her mouth.

"Please Olivia" Alex pleaded as she threw her head back and shamelessly began pumping her hips against Olivia's hand.

"Oh I will." Olivia answered as she pulled her fingers from Alex's warm and inviting sheath and effortlessly slid them into Alex's mouth almost coming herself when Alex began to suck on them, swirling her tongue around her drenched fingers.

Alex quickly opened her mouth and accepted the two fingers that were just in her, moaning at the taste of herself on Olivia's fingers. She began to suck on them and swirl her tongue around them in the same fashion that she did when she gave Olivia a blow job. She knew she had struck a nerve when she heard Olivia moan and felt her knees buckle some from the pleasure.

Olivia pulled her fingers from Alex's mouth and leaned over her pinning her to the desk with her body as she claimed her mouth in a heated kiss that was full of need and desire.

Alex broke the kiss first as she tangled her fingers in Olivia's hair and jerked her head back from her "Olivia I am so wet and need you so bad right now."

"How do you need me?" Olivia hissed out from the pain of having Alex jerk her head away "Do you want my lips on your clit sucking you till you come and not letting up till you are so spent your arms feel like Jell-o?"

Alex's breath hitched at the images that were running through her head.

"Or do you want me to run my tongue up the length of you over and over again swallowing ever drop of your desire?"

Alex felt her body begin to tremble.

"Do you want me to hold your hips down as I thrust my tongue in you over and over again while I rub your clit till you come in my mouth?"

Alex whimpered with need.

"Maybe just maybe you want me to reinsert those two fingers you just sucked clean and pump in and out of you while I suck your clit making you come harder and harder each time? Curving my fingers hitting that one sweet spot and stroking it repeatedly as you soak my fingers and hand because we both know how wet you become when I hit it."

"Please" Alex begged.

"Please what?"

"Please let me come baby please." Alex begged again as she trailed a hand down her body between her and Olivia in search of the release that Olivia seemed intent on denying her.

"No no." Olivia said in tone that could only be described as sweet torture as she took a hold of Alex's hand and placed it on the desk "You're not pleasuring yourself today honey it's all me."

Alex nodded as she quivered with need even more than before.

"First let's get rid of this." Olivia whispered as she stood up and gripped Alex's skirt by the waistband.

Alex fumbled with the zipper and raised her hips so Olivia could shimmy it down her toned legs.

Olivia smiled down at her lover as she tossed her skirt onto the chair. Alex had her head laid back, her eyes closed, her skin was flushed, and her breathing was shallow. Not only did she look even more beautiful than she did on a daily basis but Olivia had never wanted her more.

"I love you" Olivia whispered as she leaned down and kissed Alex before trailing feather like kisses down her body "Someone hasn't answered my question yet."

"Huh" Alex mumbled unable to form any other words.

"How would you like to come?"

"Fingers." Alex moaned out raising her hips toward Olivia.

Olivia trailed her hand through Alex's folds reveling in the wetness she found there. Slowly she slid her fingers in till she was completely buried in Alex moaning as Alex clenched her muscles around her fingers. She could swear that each time with Alex felt like the first time.

"Is that what you want?" Olivia asked as she bit down on her pulse point and sucked.

"YESSSS" Alex cried out as she arched into Olivia and trailed her nails up and down Olivia's back.

"I love the way I feel when I'm in you." Olivia whispered as she continued down Alex's body. "How it feels when your muscles clenches around them. How soak and wet you become when I curve my fingers."

Alex cried out as Olivia curved her fingers and hit her spot.

"How your muscles tighten as I start to pull out and then pull me in even deeper as I thrust back in."

"Please" Alex pleaded as she met Olivia thrust for thrust.

"Most importantly" Olivia whispered as she got on her knees "Is I love how taste."

Alex tangled her hand into Olivia's hair and pulled her closer to her.

Olivia decided to take pity on her lover and finally relieve the pressure and tension she had built up. She began a steady rhythm of pumping in and out of Alex while she took her tight throbbing bundle in her mouth and began to flick it with her tongue.

Alex screamed unable to keep silent any longer. The things that Olivia was doing to her were wonderful and she could already feel the tingling of what she knew was going to be the first of many orgasms for the night.

Olivia could feel the jerk and quiver in Alex's legs and knew she was on the edge. She sucked harder as she hummed against her clit and curved her fingers to massage that bulb that was hidden deep within Alex.

Alex arched off the desk and cried out as her orgasm hit her over and over again. She could feel her nails digging into the wood of her desk and reached for Olivia not sure whether she wanted to pull her closer or push her away.

"uhhunn" Olivia hummed not letting up on Alex "I want you to come again."

"Baby please."

"Again" Olivia said as she began to move in and out of Alex with such force that Alex's body slid back and forth on the desk.

"OH GOD" Alex cried as she felt another orgasm building. "More baby more."

Olivia groaned as she carefully slid a third finger into Alex, closing her eyes as the tightness seemed to cut off her circulation. She smiled up at Alex as she took her bulb in her mouth and sucked on it applying pressure with her tongue in intervals.

"God baby don't stop please baby please." Alex cried as she held Olivia's head against her and ground her self into her face and hands. She couldn't believe she was so close to coming again.

Olivia hummed and slammed her fingers back into Alex moaning when her nails dug into her skull.

Alex screamed as every muscle in her body tightened up when Olivia moaned against her clit. She could feel the flood of wetness pouring from her.

Olivia slowly began to let off the pressure on against Alex's clit and slowed her thrusts till she was completely still but remained buried in Alex. She slowly stood and leaned over Alex, smiling down at her lover waiting until she opened her eyes.

"Wow" Alex breathed as she pulled Olivia to her and kissed her.

"I love you." Olivia whispered against Alex's lips when they broke from their kiss."

"I love you too" Alex purred as she stroked her hands up and down Olivia's side. "What do you say we take this home?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Olivia stated as she slowly and carefully pulled one finger at a time from Alex's sheath both moaning at the loss of contact and the implications of what was to come.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I had every intention of having this chapter up Friday night but the guys had every intention of partying over the weekend. Anyways several people have asked for a chapter where Alex uses the strap-on on Olivia. Sorry it took so long and I hope everyone likes the chapter.**

* * *

"God I want you." Alex moaned as she ripped Olivia's shirt off her and shoved her onto the bed. Since they had left her office the only thoughts that had gone through her head were those of Olivia. Olivia on her back screaming as she came with her head buried between her legs, or Olivia riding her face, or better yet her having her way with the strap-on. By the time they arrived at home Alex had decided that tonight Olivia would be on the receiving end of their favorite toy.

Olivia bit her bottom lip as she quickly shed her pants and scooted back on the bed till her back hit the headboard. She took a deep breath trying to calm her trembling body even though she knew it was no use. Like always when Alex got into moods like this she could feel herself soaking the covers beneath her.

"I want to put the strap-on and fuck you till you beg me to stop." Alex said her voice full of raw need and desire as she ran her eyes up her lover's body.

Olivia nodded in agreement unable to find her voice as she unconsciously spread her legs wider for Alex.

"Mmmh" Alex hummed as her eyes zeroed in on Olivia's swollen lips that was begging for her.

"Please' Olivia pleaded her need intensifying by the look Alex was giving her.

Alex snapped out of her haze hearing the pleading in Olivia's voice. She slowly walked around the bed and opened the drawer and pulled the one she wanted to use on her lover. She glanced at Olivia one finally time making sure Olivia was on board with what she wanted. Seeing the desire that raged in her eyes more than cemented the fact that Olivia wanted this as much as she wanted.

"I'm going to line myself up with you." Alex whispered as she slid the harness on and tightened it to her frame. "Tease your tight little opening with the head and then." Alex leaned down till she was by Olivia's ear "I will shove all the way in fast and hard till I am buried deep in you."

A strangled sobbed escaped Olivia's throat as she clenched the bed sheets in her hands.

"Then I will fuck you till you come over and over again." Alex said as she ran her fingers through Olivia's soaked folds and gathered up the moisture and coated the phallus with it.

Olivia turned her head and stared at Alex as she coated the toy she was about to use on her. The slow steady motion she used and knowing how it felt when it hit your clit was causing her to become wetter by the minute.

"Do you want it?" Alex asked all teasing gone from her tone. She knew what it took for Olivia to surrender control and fully submit to her.

"I need it" Olivia cried as she opened her legs even wider. "Take me."

Alex trembled as Olivia submitted to her. She positioned herself between Olivia's legs, allowing the phallus to rest comfortably between them as she covered Olivia's body with her own.

Olivia reached between them and grabbed the phallus lining it up with her opening before wrapping her legs around Alex's back and taking the cock fully at once.

Alex groaned as she watched Olivia's head fall back and her mouth fall open in ecstasy. The moan that started deep in her chest and seemed to rumble through her whole body before escaping her mouth was Alex's undoing.

"YESSS" Olivia screamed when Alex pulled back and pushed back into Olivia.

"You like that?" Alex asked as she began a steady and fast tempo in and out of Olivia.

"Harder"

Alex grunted as she thrust back into Olivia with twice the force as before. The feeling of Olivia's heels digging into her lower back along with the feel of her fingers trailing up and down her back was sending her over the edge.

Olivia could feel her orgasm building with each thrust. She bit the inside of her cheek in an effort to focus her attention else where.

"Let go baby" Alex whispered as she pushed back into Olivia "Let go for me."

That was all it took for Olivia as her body arched and a silent scream escaped from her lips.

Alex groaned and fell over the edge with Olivia when she felt Olivia's inner walls grip the toy so tight that she was forced to remain still despite her need and desire to drag this orgasm out for as long as she could.

"Wow" Olivia finally whispered as she opened her eyes and smiled up at Alex.

'You're amazing" Alex said as she placed feather like kisses over Olivia's face and began to slowly pull out. "Absolutely amazing."

"Stay" Olivia whispered as she wrapped her legs around Alex and pushed her back in

"Are you sure?" Alex asked knowing that Olivia never liked to have it used on her after her first orgasm.

"Please." Olivia pleaded.

Alex leaned down and kissed Olivia as she began a slow and steady pace in and out of her. She trailed her lips down Olivia's jaw bone till she found her pulse point and began to suck on it.

Olivia moaned when she felt Alex drag her teeth across her clavicle. The things this woman could do to her amazed her. She could swear there were times she would come just by a simple stare from her. No one before her had ever done that to her and she knew there would be no one after her.

"I love you" Alex whispered in Olivia's ear as she rotated her hips moaning when she heard Olivia's breath hitch.

"I love you too" Olivia moaned as she tightened her legs around Alex's hips trying to take her in deeper.

Alex rotated her hips upward as she thrust back into Olivia.

"Oh God Alex…Yes Yes Yes" Olivia chanted as she felt her second orgasm coming and coming fast. She could tell by how her stomach was starting to tighten that this one was going to be stronger than ever before.

Alex moaned as she focused on giving Olivia as much pleasure as she could.

"Alex Alex Alex" Olivia cried as she felt her muscles start to in her legs.

"I have you baby" Alex whispered before she captured Olivia's lips and made a final thrust into Olivia rotating her hips as she did so.

"Yes" Olivia cried as she broke the kiss and trembled beneath Alex.

Alex slowed her thrust so not to cause her pain but to prolong her orgasm for as long as she could.

"Please please" Olivia gasped as her arms and legs fell to the side. "I can't I need."

"I know" Alex whispered as she slowly pulled out of Olivia only stopping when Olivia would shake her head signaling her to stop for a minute.

"You wiped me out."Olivia struggled to say once Alex had shed the harness and settled next to her on the bed wrapping her arms tight around her lover and held her as close as possible.

"I love you." Alex said with a smug smile on her face as she placed a kiss on Olivia's shoulder.

"I love you too" Olivia mumbled as she sighed and began to drift off to sleep.

Alex raised herself up on her elbow and stared down her lover as she slept. She always thought that a love like theirs was only in the movies and even if it did exist in real life it would never happen to her, At least until she met Olivia. Now she understands the meaning of sensing your partner in the room without turning around, or the sense of calm and peace that would envelope her whenever Olivia was around. Most importantly for the first time ever she could see forever.


End file.
